Birds of a Feather
by CheynotShy
Summary: Loki finally gets her way with the night she's been wanting. Remy has to wonder how he's gotten here.


Seeing Loki in his living room wasn't a surprise at this point in his life. She would always show up in his apartment every few days, demanding that he watch whatever movie she had found or couldn't find on her own. Remy would happily go along with her, excited to see whatever reactions she had towards human pop culture. He guessed that showing her Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure made her comfortable enough to come to him with all the movies she was curious about.

At this point she was like a stray cat that you expect to hang around for a while before going off on their own. With Loki it was expected that she go on missions given to her by the All-Mother as she told one evening when Remy brought out alcohol. The few adventures that she told him seemed impossible, but that was given with the Goddess.

Someday he would have to get her to stay around his apartment long enough to watch a few shows that he figured would capture her attention.

Still the few times she managed to show up when he wasn't in the mood to do anything was another thing. She would only push for a few seconds when Remy didn't reply and then give up without much fuss. She would busy herself with playing with his cats or reading something quietly beside him. Remy appreciated those days when everything was quiet and he wasn't expected to do much.

Still at the end of every visit, she would insist that they go for a poker game one of these visits. She wanted to swindle a few humans after all and claimed having him there would make it even better.

"You don't have anyone else that you could go with mon chaton?" He asked as she was going to leave. Loki stopped for a few moments at the door as if she was expecting him to ask her that.

"Not a lot of people are willing to go with me when they know who I use to be. The few that I consider close to me don't appreciate the same thrill of swindle people's money from under their nose until it's too late." She replied, looking back at him. He could see that Loki looked relieved to say that to him. "Also Verity has a thing about lying that I don't want to force her to do, even if she would be great at calling bluffs."

"Ah, I see. Still you know I can't do that if I want to stay on this team. Lorna firmly stated that she wouldn't allow that."

"But you know I wouldn't let her catch you. I have my ways to keep that from happening." Loki would say with her signature smirk. In these moments she always seemed to embody mischief itself without trying.

"Lorna has her ways of finding out mon chaton. Mostly it's using her older brother, Pietro and I rather not face both of them being mad at me." Remy said with a joking tone. She still held a smirk as she left his apartment. Somehow she still managed to get past the security of Sevral Industries despite Snow's constant upgrades.

But on one of her usual visits, he saw the way she was dressed when he entered his apartment. It was similar to the outfit Remy saw the first time he met her. The only changes was that she paired her graphic t-shirt with a dark skirt and black ripped leggings. Loki still had on her dark green coat and combat boots if she needed to quickly escape outside for any reason.

The most telling thing was her lips that were painted black and that her eyes were surrounded by dark eyeshadow. It seemed to be her signature look when going out to mingle with humans.

"I'm guessing you're gonna be really persistent with me today." Was all he said as dropped onto his couch. His yellow suit had scorch marks from the battle that happened a few hours ago. Despite feeling like he could nod off on his comfy couch while listening to a random movie, Remy knew that wouldn't happen.

"Even with your dripping sarcasm, I do want us to go out at some point. Your teammates will catch us in here one day and question your motivations. And then they'll interrogate me for my motivations for hanging with you and I'll tell you know now, that's not how I want to spend my time if I can avoid it." Loki said, standing over his limp body. Her green eyes held determination as she continued to look down at Remy.

"Even if I wanted to go with you, my body is not up for anything right now." Remy replied. He turned his face into one of the throw pillows and was greeted by absolute darkness.

For a few moments he stayed like this. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder and something that felt similar to his potential energy flowing through his body. Before he could react to Loki's intrusion, her hand disappeared. As Remy looked up at the Goddess, he saw that she looked a bit more tired. The barest hint of bags suddenly showed up under her eyes. And yet she still looked excited to take Remy out.

As he opened his mouth to ask her what she did, Loki put a hand on his shoulder once again. The same energy from before connected to his body and then they both disappeared from his apartment. Remy couldn't comprehend what happened around him other than it felt familiar to when Kurt teleported him.

Stumbling a bit when they landed in an alley and almost bumping into a dumpster, Remy could only shoot her a glare. Loki only gave him a gleeful smirk as she handed him his sunglasses to wear.

With a sigh he put them on. As this happened he noticed his outfit change. While it clearly had Loki's signature over the colour scheme, it echoed what he had on when they met in the bar. "Could have warned me that you were going to pull a makeover on me chaton."

"Knew you would have protested against it if I had brought up the idea. Besides my energy reserve will come back in time after those few spells." She said with a roll of her eyes. Then she silently held his hand with a defiant look in her eyes.

"Not gonna argue that with you. But I will ask why I'm suddenly not tired even though I fought a battle today."

That made her stop. Suddenly the way she usually presented herself to the world and to Remy was gone, replaced with a woman who looked unsure of what she should do. Remy waited for her answer, wanting to know what she did. He didn't like when people messed with mind or body for any reason. Even if it had good intentions behind them.

"Only did a spell to take some of your tiredness. Gave you some of my energy in return so you could join me." Loki said with hesitation. She let go of his hand to turn herself away from him.

He stared down at her, wondering what he should say. Remy did want to join her personal quest of having somebody to help trick people, in fact he had several places they go to. But he didn't know what caused her to lose so much hopefully energy for something she had been pestering him about.

Remy did the only thing that he could do in this situation. He pulled down his sunglasses and put his hand into hers. Snapping her focus back to him, she was greeted by the sight of Remy's charming smile.

It made his heart light up to see Loki smile softly. Still it didn't last long when she began to laugh at him when his sunglasses slipped over his nose. As Remy put them back where they belonged, he could see the famous smirk make its way back to her face. "Come on lover boy. I doubt any of the fun people will be sticking around long if we stay out here for much longer."

With that she tugged him towards the opening of the alley. Then she pulled the through the crowd to find the bar that she wanted to go to. Even if it looked a little more run down than what most people would see two young people going into, it was just right for what they had planned for the night.

* * *

Got another one shot of these two done! Was plenty of fun to write for their friendship and to get to have Loki show off her magic a bit. (Plus they needed to do this at some point lol).

I do have another one shot for this series planned out before ending it with the 5th and last one shot in the series. Hopefully I can deliver on that soon.


End file.
